


Mama don't preach

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Friendship, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the oldest daughter of Ellen Harvelle, you have a little sister Jo, A crush on both of the Winchester brothers and a secret Wish that Bobby was your real dad. Hunting has always come natural, unfortunately a simple mistake finds you as a demons meat suit.  To which it forces you home to create havoc on your friends and Family.  Can you fight it's effects, or will you destroy everyone as well as yourself





	1. In The Blink Of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate a little feed back from anyone who reads this. Good and bad. Thanks

You make your way down the dark corridor demon blade at the ready and a flash light in the other hand. You had tracked the bastard to this empty warehouse and, were about to zone in on him. Then it happened, some how he managed to get behind you. You turned and raised your blade. It exited it's vessel and you stopped as the human fell to the floor. The next thing you knew you were in haling the black smoke. You feel him inside you, and you did your best to try and fight him out, but you couldn't move. Your cell phone rang and you felt your self answer it. 

" Hello?" you hear your voice say. 

"Hey Sweet heart, just got your message. Everything ok?" Ellen asks. 

" Mom! Mom! help!" you shouted but the words that came out were " Sure mom, it's all good. Problem has been taken care of." 

"That's good. Hey I wanted to let you know that your sister and I are going to be at Bobby Singers place for a few days." She says

" Why? Something wrong?" you hear your self ask.

"Um, I'd rather tell you in person, you think you could swing bye?" she asks. The Demon hesitates, you try to call out but you can't seem to make the words form. 

"Y/n?" Ellen says.

" I don't know mom, I kind of have this thing..." The demon says

"Tell her to get her ass here!" A voice calls out.

" Dean! Dean help!" you try to say. Suddenly it feels as if someone punched you in the stomach and you quiet a bit.

" Is that Dean Winchester?" The Demon asks sounding hopeful.

" Yeah, him and Sam here also." she tells you.

"You having a party?" the Demon asks. 

"Not exactly. So what do you say, can you swing bye?' she asks again.

" Sure why the hell not." he replies with your voice. 

"Ok we'll see you when you get here. Love you." she says.

"Love you too." he says. After he disconnects you he turns his attention to you.

"Listen you little bitch, You play good girl and were gonna get along just fine." he tells you.

"They'll kill when they realize what you've done." you tell him.

" This isn't my first run here sweet heart. By time I get done with you, You'll be nothing but a shell. And Dean Winchester? Wow thank you, I am so going to enjoy this." he says.

"You won't get away with it!"you shout. 

" I already have." he replied. 

You'd heard horror stories about someone who had been possessed. But to live it was no where near the stories. Your Capter pulled your car into a small middle of no where gas station and walked inside. He went to the back and glanced into the glass case. His eyes turned black then back to your (y/ec) eyes. 

"Ready to have some fun?" he asked.

You could feel your body moving but you had no control over it. He walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the Cashier asked.

"Actually yes." Your voice said You tried to yell for the young man to run. But you thoughts went un noticed. You feel your body reach across the counter and snatch him up as if he was nothing. You watched in horror as your arm forced him over the counter and onto the floor at your feet.

" Stop!" you shot. " Please stop." but he just laughed as he picked the man up and threw him across the room into the wall. There was a thud, and you felt your feet cross the room, you watched as your hand reached down and pulled him to his feet, Your other hand slammed against the side of his face and blood began to seep from his mouth.

"Stop..Please stop. Take what ever you want. Just stop." the man begged. You heard your voice laugh, it was an evil laugh and you tried to shut your eyes. 

"I'm just getting started." the demon hissed. He continued to torture the man for a good 20 minutes like a cat playing with a mouse. And then he just stopped. Grabbed the man by the neck and.... You felt sick as you heard the crack of his neck. Tears welded up inside you but never made it to your eyes. 

" See now wasn't that fun?" the demon asked. Then he left, with out taking anything. You felt yourself sink into a hole. You know deep down you can't stop this thing, no matter how much you try your not going to be able to stop him, and you can only pray that Dean and the others will figure it out before it's to late.

" Don't count on it.." The demon says as he climbs in your Car and heads toward Sioux Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean....

I opened the door to find y/n standing there.

"Hey, you made it." he says.

"No I actually died along the way, this is my ghost." she replied with a chuckle. I laugh with her and she pulls me into a hug, before stepping inside.

"So what's so important I had to drop everything and come running?" she asks me.

" Um, ya know, I think I'll let your mom tell you." I tell her.

" Ok, what is going on Dean?" She demanded to know.

"Umm." I start and sigh from relief as I see Ellen and Bobby enter the room.

"Y/n... it's so good to see you." Ellen says.

"Mom. Hi." She says, as they hug.

"So what's going on?" y/n asks.

"Could you give us a minute guys?" Ellen asks.

"Sure. Welcome back kid." Bobby says as we leave. 

Ellen and Demon-you.

"So how was your trip here?" Ellen asks

"Ok. Out with it mom, what's going on?" you ask. 

"Sit..:you say,, with a roll of your eyes you do as she tells you.

"Y/n there was a fire, we lost everything." she tells you.

" what?" you ask trying to sound upset.

"Yeah.. and we lost Ash." She says sadly placing a hand on your leg.

"Really?" you ask as a small chuckle leaves your lips.

"That's funny that our friend died?" she asks.

"no, of course not. I'm sorry, I just..I need to process I guess." you say sounding upset.

"Sure. " She says as the door opens and in walks Sam and Jo.

"Hey." Sam says smiling.

" Hi Sam." you say hugging him. " Jo it's good to see you sis." you say pulling her to you. She half hugs you back.

" Uh yeah you too." She replies.

"I'm gonna take my stuff upstairs." you say grabbing your bag. Once at the top of the stairs you duck into the closest room and bust out laughing.

"Hear that girly? Oh of course you did. Boo hoo. Might as well get use to heart break sweet heart, it's only gonna get worse from here." 

 

Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby stood around the Kitchen talking.

"That was weird." Jo says

"What?" Ellen asks.

"Mom she hugged me, she never hugs me. EVER" Jo says.

"Well, she was upset right? I mean Ellen just told her about Ash and loosing your place." Bobby says

"Maybe but..." Jo starts

"I for one enjoyed seeing the two of you get along, usually your always at each others throats." Ellen says as she pulls plates from Bobby's cubboards 

"I have some information." Cass said causing everyone to jump.

Demon-you

I make my way back down the stairs just in time to hear the conversation. I tuck us behind the wall and listen.

"Oh so sis and us aren't as close as I thought huh? good to know." I say. As I take a step That damn angel popped in.

"I have some information." he says. I hurry and yank my keys from my pocket.

" Going out!" I call as I rush out the door and toward your car.

I hear some one calling after me, but I threw the ( your car) into gear and take off.

The others.

"Where in the hell is she going?" Ellen asks angrily.

"Maybe she just needed some alone time." Bobby suggested. 

" Maybe." Ellen says.

"Want me to go after her Ellen?" Dean offers.

" No we have things to do." Ellen says patting his arm and heading back into the Kitchen.

'Now that's my sister, taking off when things get hard." Jo says.

"I'm sure she had a good reason." Dean says annoyed. Jo rolled her eyes and left. 

"That really didn't seem like a y/n thing to do. Did it?" Sam says

" No not really, but like Bobby said maybe she just needs a little time to thinks over." Dean says, as they go to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon you 

it was late by time I walked back into Bobby's house. I carefully shut the door behind me only to have Dean step around the corner.

"Well look who decided to come back." he said sipping his beer.

"Hey, Dean what are you doing up?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed.

"Waiting for you. You know your mom's worried sick about you, you just take off and don't come back for hours?" he says. 

"Yeah funny story.." I say, He clicks on a light,

"My God, what happened to you?" He asked setting his beer down and crossing the floor to me. I can hear you whimper, and smile. 

"Nothing, I went for a few drinks, and this idiot was hitting on me, and he didn't want to take no for an answer." I say matter of fact like.

"he hit you?" Dean asked sounding pissed, as he turned my head to see the bruise forming.

"Hey some guys are into that kind of thing." I say 

" Who in the hell is this guy?" he asked pulling his keys out of his pockets.

"I'm gonna go find the asshole, and remind him, no means no." He hisses.

"Dean, it's ok, nothing happened. The bartender kicked him out and I left." I say putting my hands flat against his chest. I was getting a high listening to you beg me to stop, begging him to help you. Dean starred down at me. 

"You know you could help me forget all about what's his name." I purr, running my hands down his firm body. He said nothing and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"What do ya say Dean?" I ask drawing him in with Y/ec eyes. Something in his eyes tells me his wanted to for a long time. He bends down and kisses us, hard. Pulling back a moment. 

"y/n" he says.

"I'm not saying no, Dean." I tell him. I feel you scream, deep inside me and it only fuels my fire, as I pull him to me. Dean picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips digging my nails into his neck, as he carries me to his room.

As he lays me on his bed I can feel you trying to fight free.

"Give it up sweet heart. He's mine now." I think.

The next day I wake up early to find Dean gone, I head down the stairs. Only to find everyone talking to a woman cop.

"What's going on?" I ask 

"Nothing." Dean growls. 

"Are you y/n Harvelle?" The woman asks.

"Yeah." I say

" I need to ask you some questions, Were you at Tony's bar last night.

" Yeah, I went by there for a while, why?" I ask her.

"You know this man?" She asks showing me a picture. I look at her with Surprise on my face. 

"Yeah I saw him at the bar yesterday. Is there a problem?" I ask. 

"He was found dead, last night. hanging, like an up side down crucifix." she tells us.

"What?!" I asks 

"Surely you don't think My daughter would have anything to do with that." Ellen snaps.

"Jody, come on.." Bobby started

"Tell me what happened last night y/n, and I can go." Ignoring them both.

"I went to the bar to relax, this guy....." I say handing her back th picture. " he kept hitting on me. I kept telling him I wasn't interested, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I called him a few chose words and he...... " I let my words drop.

"He what?" Jody asks I can feel everyones eyes on me. 

"He hit me." I say

" What?" Everyone but Dean says shocked.

"That's how you got the bruise?" Jody asked. I nodded. 

"The bartender was gonna call the cops, But I told him not to so they tossed him out. That was the last I saw him." I say

" Why didn't you call the cops?" She asked me

"I don't know, I just didn't. " I say.

"Then what happened?" She asks. I had another drink, Then I came back here." I say.

" What time ws that?" she wanted to know

"Around 12:30 I guess." I reply

"can anyone verify what time you got home?" She asks.

" I can." Dean replies everyone turned to look at him. "I was up when she got home." he says

"I see. Did she go to bed before you?" Jody asks.

"Not exactly." Dean says awkwardly.

"So you went to bed first." She says.

"uhh." Dean mutters. 

" Oh for crine out loud. We had Sex."I say matter of fact like. Ellen looked at Dean and then me angrily as Jo stomped off in a huff.

"Jody, this is insane," Bobby says

" All I know Bobby is that her fighting with him, and the fact that he hit her. Gives her possible motive. I'm trying to keep her from going to jail for this guys murder." Jody says/

" Right, you got me. You see after I left the bar, I tracked the ass hole down. Killed him and crucified him. Forget the fact that he out weighs me by over 100 lbs." I say annoyed.

Jody looks at me a moment. 

"Just don't leave town alright." Jody says as she turns and leaves. 

"Mom I swear I didn't have anything to do with that guy." I say starting to cry. Dean placed an arm around me.

"I know you didn't, and I also know I'm not to thrilled about this either." she says looking at him holding me. She then turns and walks away as I cry on Deans shoulder.

"We'll figure this out y/n." Bobby says patting my back, then leaving.

Sam stands there watching us a minute before he too leaves. Dean pulls me away and looks into my eyes.

"Bobby's right, it's going to be ok." he says as he bends down and kisses me. I laugh on the inside as a little more of you starts to give up


End file.
